Phantom Rewind
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: I had the power to save her; I held the key to prevent this disaster. But even though she pushed me away, and they all told me to stop, I knew I couldn't. Not until she was safe and sound…not until she was alive and here with me. Not a father/daughter story, more like a brother/sister one.
1. Chapter 1

** Phantom Rewind**

**A/N: Oh man...ok, please don't hate me . I was just in a depressing mood and this came up...geez, I started crying my eyes out afterwards. I'm seriously messed up D: WHY?! Any ways, please read this...**

**Summary: I had the power to save her; I held the key to prevent this disaster. But even though she pushed me away, and they all told me to stop, I knew I couldn't. Not until she was safe and sound…not until she was alive and here with me.**

**Chapter 1: Letting Go**

Danielle stood in the empty lot and let the rain fall down on her. She was sick of this all, she was sick of what she was. She tried to ignore it, she tried to brush it off as nothing…but it wasn't just anything. She knew it wasn't.

All her life Danielle has been alone. She made the wrong choices, did things that would have been seen as unfit and wrong. She knew she could never go back and live happily. She was doomed to this world of pain and loneliness.

She let out a heart wrenching sob as she looked up at the sky. She never asked to be like this, she never asked to be alone…so why was she? What was the purpose of all of this? Why was she chosen to be like this? With a strangled yelled she curled her hands into fists and shot up into the sky, leaving a trail of dust in her quake.

She soared high into the clouds with tears in her eyes and some falling down like small crystalized diamonds. She flew then turned on her back and let herself fall. She sob and cried as she fell, then she used her powers and flew back up, this time a little higher than before, then just as before she let herself fall.

Thoughts of being cast out and scorned at crossed her mind. Questions about why she was alone and where were her parents tormented her. _Where were her parents?_ _Why was she destined to a life like this?_

She yelled angrily up at the full moon and flew once more up, her pain and sorrow consumed her entire being and she couldn't take. She kept flying up and held her face with her hands and yelled, trying to stop all those horrendous thoughts. She opened her eyes and flew into a cloud, she felt the cool mist from it surround her and then leave as she flew out of it.

She stopped briefly and looked over the dimmed city. The only lights seen were from signs, billboards, occasional house lights, and street lights. She glared darkly at the citizens that rested so peacefully in their warm homes while she was hear wishing for that life.

She glowered dangerously at the mothers kissing their children goodnight or the fathers playing with their children. She hated this, she hated how they got the better life and she was here.

She sniffled; she knew she could never have that life. Her so-called "father" treated her like crap and she doubted that Danny would want her. She furiously wiped the tears out of her eyes and with one final breath she let out a wail, a wail full of agony and sorrow. A wail so powerful that it caused the citizens to feel her pain and weep, her wail caused houses to shake and streetlamps to fall, cars honked and windows shattered. With the last bit of energy she had left, she knew what she had to do.

So without a second thought and the only desire of being free from pain, she flew higher, much higher to where if someone was looking she would have looked like a mark on the moon. With one last tearful look at the moon she remembered an old rhyme she learned from a small child and she opened her mouth.

"Now I lay me down to sleep." She said hoarsely as she closed her eyes, "I pray the lord my soul to keep." She uncurled her tightly fisted hands, "If I should die before I wake." She said with a small whimper, "I pray the lord my soul to take…" She finished. And with no other thoughts she let out a deep breath and let herself fall to the ground, "Amen." She said before it all went black.

***Sniffles* SO there it is, the sad story...I didn't mean for it o be like this...I was just feeling gloomy...man...**

**So should I make this a story or keep as a one shot? Title sucks, I know it does but that's besides the point.**

**Please review!**

**~Madeline D:**


	2. Chapter 2

** Phantom Rewind**

**A/N: *sigh* so here's another chapter...sorry if it's a sad story...but I promise it will get better :D**

**Summary: I had the power to save her; I held the key to prevent this disaster. But even though she pushed me away, and they all told me to stop, I knew I couldn't. Not until she was safe and sound…not until she was alive and hear with me.**

**Chapter 2: Finding out the News**

Danny woke up to the cruel buzz of his cell phone. It was a Saturday and it seemed like his electronics just didn't like him sleeping. He numbly reached out for his device and answered.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Turn on the news!" He heard Sam's frantic voice say. Danny jolted awake and ran downstairs in his blue pajamas. His family was gathered around their small TV and staring with solemn faces.

_"This just in, a small girl was found dead this morning at around 2:20 a.m. Reporters say she died from plummeting down to the ground at 150 mph. The only mystery is how could she have fallen from that high?"_

_"I saw her flying up to the moon and then fall. She looked like a shooting star…except she had this weird glow around her and she looked like she was crying." Stated six year old Mark Johnson, who was looking out his window after waking up to a strange wail last night. _

_"Could this be a strange phenomenal happening or did this girl purposely die from suicide? More on this story, but for now this is Lance Thunder, wondering why he picked this job._ Danny dropped the phone from his hand as the picture of the girl showed. It was Danielle. He knew it was. Her limbs were twisted awkwardly and her neck was bent in an unnatural way. He held in his bile and felt tears swell up in his eyes. Danielle…how could this have happened?

"Morning Danny." Maddie said a less than cheerful voice. He looked at his mother with teary eyes. Maddie saw him and immediately wrapped him into a hug. Danny couldn't fight back his tears anymore and he cried, "Shh, its ok Danny." His mother said trying to comfort him. But she didn't know how much this affected him. She would never know how much it hurt. His cousin-no his _sister_-just committed suicide. But he didn't know why. He removed himself from the hug and ran upstairs. He entered his room and changed into ghost mode. He flew out the window and to the scene of the crime. Turning invisible he flew down and saw a sign.

**_Funeral being held at the Amity Park Cemetery today at 12. In memory of this girl._**

Danny but back a sob and he flew over to the cemetery. He saw people gathered outside the fences waiting to pay their respects to this poor unknown girl. Slipping past the cemetery he flew to the morgue and froze at the sight. There she was, her hair was brushed and out of a pony tail. Her arms and legs were fixed into their normal positions and so was her neck. She looked pale and peaceful. She was clean and free from dirt. She wore a long flower patterned dress and her hat was sitting beside her head. Danny walked to it slowly and felt weak. He looked down at his clone. He hadn't even got to get to know her. He felt that she was more of a sister, his friends joked about him acting like a father…but he just didn't feel like that was right.

He outstretched his hand and gently caressed her face. She looked so calm…but she wasn't supposed to be here…she was supposed to be alive and living her life. Not dead and gone forever.

"Hey!" A voice said jerking him out of his trance. Danny stared at the old man in front of him.

"Please…let me visit her." He pleaded. The man's face softened and he recognised who Danny was.

"Was she your friend?" He asked. Danny nodded. The man stared at Danny, whose face was contorted in pain and grief and sorrow.

"She was my sister." He said looking back at Danielle. The old man ran his hand through his greying hair.

"I guess I can give you a few minutes Mr. Phantom." He replied and he walked away, "Poor kid." He muttered to himself as he walked to the next body. Danny stared after the man then looked back at her. This time he couldn't hold it in. He grabbed her and hugged her cold body and he sobbed.

"Danielle…why?" He whisper to her, "Why didn't you just come to me?" He asked her. But she didn't respond. She couldn't…so his questions just lingered in the air. He hugged his sister tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." He said as he placed her back down on the wooden table gently. He looked at her one last time, he had to do something. He couldn't leave her life this…not when she was at the peak of her youth. He had to bring her back. Sighing sadly he gently reached out and grabbed her hat. He stuffed into his pocket and flew out.

**XxXxXxX**

Danny sat in the Nasty Burger with his friends and chewed his food solemnly.

"Danny, do you want to talk about?" Sam asked gently reaching out to put her hand on his. Danny looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I just need to know why Sam…I need to know why she would do that. She had friends who would gladly welcome her with open arms…but she did the last thing I would've ever expected out of her." He said wiping away a fallen tear.

"I wish we could've helped her." Tucker said biting out of his burger, "If only we could bring her back." He said. Sam kicked him in the shin causing him to whimper in pain.

"Tucker we are trying to make him feel better not to cause him to be more depressed." She said looking at Tucker with a glare. Tucker muttered something and rubbed his injured leg. Sam looked back at her friend. Her heart ached for him. She hated seeing him sad.

Danny looked down at his hands, he was holding Danielle's hat…the one she never took off. He felt more tears leak out and he felt his heart twist with despair and self-loathing. He hated not being there in time, he hated that he couldn't save her or help her. How could he have been so stupid?

"Danny it's not your fault." Sam said sensing his anger. Danny looked up at her and blinked.

"But I could've done something Sam…I should have known." He said. Sam frowned sadly and got up. She went to sit next to him and she wrapped him into a warm hug, one in which Danny gladly accepted. Sam rubbed his back soothingly as he cried softly.

"Danny, there was no way you could've known. Danielle was too far away from us. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't know was going to happen." She said. Danny clung to his friend harder.

"I want to bring her back Sam, I _need_ to bring her back." Danny said. Sam sighed.

"So do I Danny." She said, "So do I…" And she continued to comfort her friend as Tucker only watched the scene with a sad look on his face and a plan formulating in his head.

**Another sad chapter...so yeah, this time instead of a father/daughter thing it's a brother/sister thing. I hope this works out nicely though...so what do you think is going to happen? And what is Tucker planning?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Madeline =)**


End file.
